


A Little Help

by Dreamin



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Molly is in Heat, Mary knows exactly what (who) she needs.





	A Little Help

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mychakk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychakk/gifts).



> My first Omegaverse fic.

_It’s no use, I can’t go anywhere like this…_ Giving up on getting dressed, she flopped onto the bed, one hand hitching up her nightgown and sliding into her knickers. It soon became evident, however, that clitoral stimulation wasn’t going to be enough. Biting her bottom lip in an attempt to hold back a frustrated groan, Molly Hooper grabbed her mobile from the nightstand and sent a text.

**I’m going to have to cancel our lunch date, something’s come up. Molly**

**What’s wrong? Mary**

_How in the hell do I tell my best friend I’m in Heat and in no shape to leave the house? She’s a Beta, she wouldn’t understand._ Her Heat-addled brain overlooked the fact that Mary was a nurse and therefore familiar with Omega physiology.

**I’m just a little under the weather. I’m sure I’ll be fine in a few days. Molly**

_Yeah, when my Heat is over, normally in three to five days_. She tried hard not to think about the Heat last year that had lasted a full week.

Ever since her first Heat when she was fifteen, her parents and a parade of doctors had tried to find a suppressant that worked on her but none of them could do more than take the edge off, and all of them left her moody and irritable. Still, she took them so she could do her job around Alphas, one brilliant, frustrating Alpha in particular.

**Okay. Take care of yourself. Call me if you need a trip to A &E. Mary**

**I will. Kiss Rosie for me. Molly**

* * *

Mary Watson internally debated the wisdom of her plan before turning to her husband. John was attempting to feed Rosie an assortment of pureed vegetables, but the baby was more interested in wearing and playing with the food than eating it.

 _John’s a good dad. Despite his protests, I know someone else who would be a good father._ Smiling to herself, decision made, she texted the one person she knew could help Molly.

**You once said you’d do anything to help your friends. Is that still true? Mary**

**Of course it’s true. SH**

Mary grinned.

**Then I need you to go to Molly’s, no questions asked. Mary**

**In case you haven’t noticed, I’m shite at following orders. Why? SH**

**She needs your help. A smart boy like you can figure it out when you get there. Mary**

**Does she know I’m coming? SH**

**No and don’t tell her. She needs your help whether she admits it or not. Mary**

Good deed for the day done, she rescued what remained of Rosie’s lunch.

* * *

Sherlock walked up the front steps of Molly’s house then knocked on the door. Not getting an immediate response, he used the key she’d given him to let himself in. As soon as he stepped into the foyer, his nose was assaulted with the overwhelming scent of an Omega in Heat.

Specifically, of Molly in Heat.

 _Bloody hell… This is why Mary sent me here. She’s been trying to set me up with Molly for over a year now._ His aloof, intellectual side told him to turn around and leave, but his Alpha nature was already reacting to Molly’s scent. For the first time in years, Sherlock Holmes listened to his Alpha nature. He climbed the stairs, feeling himself getting harder with each step.

The sight that met his eyes when he reached her bedroom was one he would never forget, Mind Palace or no. There was the woman he’d tried over and over to put out of his mind, sprawled naked on her bed and fucking herself with a dildo designed to resemble an Alpha’s cock. Her eyes were closed so she couldn’t see how his jaw dropped as she moaned his name, her small hand thrusting the large dildo in and out of her dripping cunt.

“Oh God…” she moaned. “That’s it, Sherlock…”

Unable to take much more of her moans without touching her, and unable to admit he was jealous of the dildo, he quickly stripped off his clothes then sat down on the bed, close to her. Molly’s eyes shot open as soon as she felt the mattress shift and she stared at him, wide-eyed and paling, her hand still on the dildo, which was in her as far as it could go.

Sherlock gazed down at her for a moment then lowered his head to kiss her deeply, his hand replacing hers on the dildo. Molly’s shock lasted for a heartbeat or two then she was kissing him back fervently, moaning into his mouth as he started to thrust the dildo slow and deep. The squishing sounds it made in her slick cunt were unmistakable.

“Fuck, you’re wet…” Sherlock murmured against her lips.

Molly laughed weakly. “I’m in Heat and being touched by the only Alpha I’ve ever really wanted, of course I’m wet.”

“Mmm… I can tell you’re close, sweetheart. Shall I finish you like this or would you rather have the real thing?”

“Like this. I’d come just from you entering me and I want it to last.”

“Good answer,” he murmured, kissing her again as he continued to thrust the dildo in and out of her dripping passage.

Just as he predicted, she was soon crying out his name as she climaxed around the dildo. Sherlock, belatedly realizing he was in a full-blown Alpha rut, barely managed to keep his wits about him enough to wait until Molly had her breath back before slowly removing the dildo and setting it aside.

She looked up at him, her eyes temporarily clear of the mental fog her Heat had brought on. “Sherlock, what are you doing here?” she asked softly. “I mean … I’m glad you’re here, but how did you know I was in Heat?”

“I didn’t,” he murmured as he laid on his side beside her and took her hand, desperate to keep touching her. “Mary sent me here, she said you needed help. Did you tell her you were in Heat?”

Molly blushed prettily. “No, she must have figured it out on her own.” She smiled at him mischievously. “I’ll admit, I was annoyed I went into Heat at the start of my week off, but now I think the timing couldn’t be better. That is … if you’re staying?”

He grinned at her. “Wild horses couldn’t drag me away, love.”


End file.
